1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric shavers and more particularly pertains to a new electric shaver with vacuum for convenient collection and disposal of shavings from within a cutting blade chamber of the electric shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electric shavers is known in the prior art. More specifically, electric shavers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electric shavers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,397; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,618; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,636; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,704; U.S. Pat. Des. 358,230; and U.S. Pat. Des. 359,581.
In these respects, the electric shaver with vacuum according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of convenient collection and disposal of shavings from within a cutting blade chamber of the electric shaver.